Odd Creature
by kamy2425
Summary: The Spirit of the Millennium Ring has once again left Ryou Bakura lost in the middle of an alleyway. To make things worst, Ryou senses a presence following him in the dark. (Deathshipping)


Odd Creature

This is an entry fanfiction for the Super Fun Deathship Drabble Contest hosted by Creampuffsandcardgames and Maaiku. Fair warning, I never EVER write stories (school work doesn't count) and worst, never written fanfiction, so I might not get the characters right….

So um... here you go! hope you like it.

* * *

 _I'm taking over._

 _No you're not._

 _You have been in control for too long, you're tired. I can simply take it by force if I want._

 _Ugh…fine. Don't say I didn't warn you._

Ryou opens his eyes. He looks around the new surroundings that his Spirit had taken him. He sees that he was in a middle of an alleyway, though the buildings around him were not familiar. So the Spirit had got him lost…again. Didn't even bother to bring a map this time. It won't have been a major issue if it was a normal day, but today is the 1st week of winter. Not only that, but there has been a presence behind him. Even when he was stuck in the deepness of his subconscious, Ryou still felt a strange eeriness creeping behind both him and the Spirit.

However, there was another presence closing in. Two…no. Three figures coming in front. The three shadows emerged, the light pole above them revealing their forms. 3 humans, one with a bat and another with a crowbar. _Shit_.

"We're not done here, kid", says the one in the center, clearly the leader of the pack. Ryou also concluded that his Spirit must have done something to piss these guys off. Though, he must have not counted their deep determination to find him again. Ryou played his first move, "Done with what?" he says with the gentlest smile he could create. He knows what the next move of his captors is: Make a witty comeback, leaving for a great opening. "Well..." says the leader. Seconds after the man opens his mouth, Ryou had already ran deep within the darkness that once faced behind him. "GET BACK HERE!" yelled the man, whose voice became weaker as Ryou gets farther away.

The Millennium Ring resting on Ryou's chest began to click at an unusual rhythm. Ryou holds the ring, _You're not getting out. This is my break, I'll deal with this._ The ring stops moving at his landlord's words, and lets out one last sentence at the boy _, 5 minutes, THEN I'll interfere._

Ryou ran and ran, but his legs were already on its limit due to the carelessness of the Spirit. Ryou's hair was pulled, leading him to fall on the cold hard concrete. He looks up at the man who's tugging his hair. "What an unusual color…" the captor observed as he strokes the pure white hair. _Clearly, you haven't met Yugi_ … Ryou responded in his head. The man grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him enough to be face to face. Ryou looks around, he couldn't look for anymore openings. If he kicks this guy and runs, the others will be able to catch him. And he can't fight two, not while they were carrying weapons.

He has lost.

An old feeling crept up to Ryou. He had neglected that one shadow lurking behind him. He turns his head slowly, and realized that he couldn't sense the creature anymore. "What are you looking for? Eh?" his captor asks. Ryou didn't listen; he was fixated on knowing where the shadow had gone. But as soon as Ryou could pinpoint its location, the shadow had already emerged behind the captor's henchmen.

"B-Boss!" whimpers the weakest of the group. Ryou's captor turns to his pack and sees one of them knocked out on the ground. The other henchman had his shirt dragged by the strange figure between its claws. The darkness covered the top half of the creature, but Ryou managed to notice some features that seemed very familiar. The lights around them started to flicker. Everyone was petrified at the sight of this strange being as its forehead glows in a yellow light, forming like a third eye.

The lights turned off. Darkness consumed the area. Ryou couldn't see anything except hearing the shrieks and cries of the men. After a moment of silence, the lights turned on again. Ryou blinks to adjust and sees the figure standing in front of him. Ryou couldn't deny the identity of the figure anymore, the spikey long golden hair, the bronze skin, though its purple cloak seems to be missing, it made the creature to show more of its muscles of its arms. It was Marik, the _dark_ half of Marik. The most crazy and dangerous half of Marik.

Ryou's eyes diverted towards the men that were lying on the cold ground, wondering if the male had killed them. The Egyptian steps towards Ryou and asked him in a disinterest manner, "Do you have a knife?". So that answered his question; the male just beaten them, nothing too lethal for what he can see.

However, Ryou have found himself in a state of responding to the Egyptian automatically. "No," he responded and points "But that guy might". The Other Marik walks to inspect and retrieves the knife from the male's pockets, his smile widens as if he were a kid at Christmas. "Holy Shit, you're right!" the darker half responded and asked curiously, "How did you know?" Ryou shrugs, "Bigger pockets. And he seemed to be the leader type, so he'll obviously carry a knife with him." Marik grins with his new toy in hand. Ryou knows what will happen next, and in order to stop it, he has to lure the creature away from its prey. "Hey! Um…" Ryou asked, the Egyptian stands up curiously and walks towards Ryou, with the knife in hand. "Yes?" smiled the blonde, eager to hear whatever plea or begging the white-haired boy would make. "Do you um…" Ryou scratches his head, "Know the way back to the 22th Street?"

"You're not scared?" asked the darkness. Ryou shrugs, "I'm afraid of getting lost." The two boys stared at each other; Marik didn't know how to respond to this odd creature. The Egyptian lowers his hand in his pocket and retrieves a piece of paper. He unfolds it into a bigger size, and as curiosity took hold, Ryou founds himself scooting closer to the figure to take a peek. It was a map, but a hand-made one, and there seems to be missing some locations. However, the buildings that are there were drawn in very great detail, kind of resembling a pirate map. It took an interest to Ryou, he hadn't thought of this Marik to be on the artistic side. He could probably ask for him to draw mini-maps like that for his Diorama…wait, what?

Ryou shook his head and tries to concentrate on the map. "So, I'll just go…north from here?" asked Ryou. Marik shrugs as he looks away; not trying to make eye contact. _Oh my God, he's shy!_ Ryou whispers in his head, trying not to chuckle at his discovery. Maybe his friends and the Spirit judged him wrong. Maybe this Marik is not that crazy and insane as people thought. Ryou lowers his head at the map again; he just realized that most of the locations that were drawn were places he always goes to. His Apartment, the Sweet Shop, his School…

Ryou's eyes look up irritated at the Egyptian, who just smiled back in his signature grin. Ryou sighs and grabs the map, taking a few steps forward until stopping and turned to the blonde again. "Aren't you coming?" asked the boy. Marik was again confused, "Why?"

Ryou smiles, "Well, if I get attacked again, you can always step in and rescue me again." Before Marik could deny his previous rescuing attempt, the boy interrupts, "You don't have to do it in the darkness this time. You can just…walk next to me." The Egyptian lights up and smiles. Though it was a weak smile, Ryou could see that it was a genuine smile. One that he might claim it was his first. Ryou had taken an interest in this creature. He realizes he wants to know him better. Maybe he'll think up a name for his new friend, a unique one. Maybe he'll like Monster World and could build props with him…

 _As they walk forwards, one next to the other, the Egyptian stares at the white creature. He was observing him from afar all this time, and now he can just stand next to him?! It took him by surprised. But, this boy manages to do that everytime. He had been interested in following Ryou, now he can come close and walk side by side. Now… he can know him better._


End file.
